dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Hyakkimaru
“You think you know what it feels like to be given up?! I was given up! I was abandoned!” ―Hyakkimaru in the Original Manga, Chapter: Sabame Hyakkimaru (百鬼丸, Hyakkimaru) is the main protagonist of Dororo and a ronin searching for parts of his body that were stolen from him by demons and slaying said demons. The demons originally took his body parts as part of a pact with his father and archenemy. After learning the entire truth from his mother, He vows that he will kill his estranged father for cursing him and disrespecting his beloved mother even if it means to become an enemy to his own birthright. After killed all the 12 demons, Hyakkimaru returning to his homeland to preparing to kill his father. Appearance Hyakkimaru is a slim, pale youth with a pair of dark brown prosthetic eyes. He has long black hair that is tied up to a ponytail and bangs that pass his chin, often covering parts of his emotionless face. He has thin eyebrows and resembles his mother. In some episodes, Hyakkimaru would wear a long scarf along with a tattered cloak during his travels. Underneath is a worn, black kimono with many white anchor-shaped patterns and a fundoshi tied around his waist. He has many bandages wrapped around his body and a sword equipped on him. Personality Anime (2019) Not much of his personality was revealed in the beginning as he is unable to express himself due to the lack of certain features. With the limited access he has to the world, he is curious, naive and sensitive to his surroundings. Despite that, he's fearless and brave in combat, with a determination to achieve his goals and seek his missing body parts at all costs. Later on, Hyakkimaru was unable to contain his emotion and went berserk after his friend, Mio, and the orphaned children who lived with her were killed by the troops under the order of Kagemitsu Daigo. He showed no hesitation of killing Kagemitsu's troops who murdered Mio and the children, implying that he can be merciless and brutal like a monster Dororo feared he would become. He became enraged once again after seeing the same man who killed Mio. After being called "son" by his mother, Nui no Kata, Hyakkimaru smiled, knowing and acknowledging her motherly affection for him and adopted a great love for her. He was horrified after Nui stabbed herself for her forgiveness to him. After learning the truth from his mother, Hyakkimaru now hold a strong particular hatred toward his father and archenemy, Kagemitsu Daigo and vow that he will kill his own father for abandoning him after "fed" him to the demons and made his mother suffer as well refused to address him as his father by calling him by his name as a rude way to him of hate his own father. After he killed the last demon, Nue, Hyakkimaru's hatred to his father has increased by return to his homeland and kill his father. Hyakkimaru has a sibling rivalry between him and his younger brother, Tahomaru due to their mother always being more attracted to Hyakkimaru but wasn't attracted to Tahomaru at all. He has no hesitation or regrets of defeating his brother easily and slashed his right eye leaving a scar blinded Tahomaru's eye as his humiliation. When meeting him again, Hyakkimaru still hold his disdain feeling toward his brother and fight each other again until Tahomaru retreated from Shiranui's interference. Plot History During his birth, the demons who made a pact with Kagemitsu took his son's body parts and limbs, but allowed Hyakkimaru to gain demonic powers as side-effects of the curse. As an infant, Hyakkimaru was abandoned by his father but later found by Jukai. Jukai raised him well, training him in sword fighting and giving him his prosthetics as well as his own name. Before the events of the story in the 2019 anime, Hyakkimaru has killed a few dangerous monsters and a demon who devoured his right leg. Before setting off on his journey, Jukai gave Hyakkimaru a final upgrade, giving him a new pair of arms with swords attached on them. Once all preparations were completed, he headed out on his journey to kill all 12 demons and regain his body parts. - 1969 Anime= - 2019 Anime= Episode 1 Hyakkimaru encountered Deiki, a demon who was involved in his father's pact, when he was passing by a village. As the demon rampaged, it devoured a few men; luckily, Hyakkimaru was able to rescue a young thief named Dororo in the nick of time. Hyakkimaru collapsed the bridge Deiki was on and killed it in the process. He then regained his skin after slaying the demon. Episode 12 TBA }} Relationship His Family Ever since learning the truth from his mother, Hyakkimaru holds a strong resentment toward his entire family (except for his mother who she considered him as her true family). He vows to kill his father, Kagemitsu. He has a sibling rivalry with his younger brother, Tahomaru and intend to kill his brother as well for siding their father after he is being deceived. The only family member Hyakkimaru loves is his mother, Nui No Kata. Nui No Kata Nui No Kata is Hyakkimaru's beloved mother, and she considered him as her only true family. She has the greatest love for Hyakkimaru, and doesn't care that he was born deformed. She was distraught after Kagemitsu abandoned their son, but was relieved after learning Hyakkimaru survived. Due to her attachments to Hyakkimaru, Nui let herself to be abused by Kagemitsu Daigo. When she addressed Hyakkimaru as "son" (坊や, Bōya), Hyakkimaru smiled with a great love for Nui by addressing her as "mama" (おかあちゃん, Okaa-chan). He was horrified after learning the entire truth from her, and witnessing her stabbing herself to ask for forgiveness to him. Thus, Hyakkimaru now seeks to end Nui's suffering by killing his estranged father, Kagemitsu Daigo. Kagemitsu Daigo Kagemitsu is Hyakkimaru's biological and estranged father as well as his archenemy. After he discovering that the demons have taken Hyakkimaru body parts, he abandoned his eldest son and abused Hyakkimaru's mother for his survival. Unbeknownst to Hyakkimaru, his father was the mastermind for sending his troops to kill Mio. However, after learning that he is still alive and killing the demons, Kagemitsu unhesitantly sought to slay him. Kagemitsu displays murderous intent against Hyakkimaru, address the latter as a "half-demon child". After learning the truth from his mother about Kagemitsu's cruelty, Hyakkimaru vowed to kill his father for cursing and abandoning him, and abusing his mother. After killed Nue, Hyakkimaru now going to his homeland to kill his father, Kagemitsu and he called him by his name instead of address him as father. Tahomaru Tahomaru is Hyakkimaru's younger brother and enemy in a sibling rivalry. Hyakkimaru saved his life from a demon, but Tahomaru didn't know about his savior's identity until he learned Hyakkimaru is his elder brother. However, after being manipulated by Kagemitsu, and envying Nui's stronger preference for her eldest son, Tahomaru sought to slay his brother to preserve his domain's quality of life. However, Hyakkimaru fought, and easily defeated his brother as well as blinding Tahomaru's right eye. When they met again, they fight each other again until their rematch was interfered from falling rocks by Shiranui cause the duel to stop and Tahomaru retreated with a few of his soldiers. Jukai Jukai is Hakkmaru's guardian after being abandoned by Kagemitsu. He was raised and trained by Jukai with prosthetics for his journey to kill demons to regain his body parts. Later, Hyakkimaru was reunited with Jukai soon after being separated from Dororo and spent time with him to recover and talk about his journey, including his confrontation with his father Daigo. Despite Jukai refusing to give Hyakkimaru a new prosthetic leg (even going as far as to destroy the only leg he has in his wares) in order to spare his foster son from returning to a world of suffering, Hyakkimaru held no grudge to his guardian for this action and even go as far to address him affectionately as his "mama" (Based on Jukai reciting the same words Nui No Kata spoke before she stabbed herself). Dororo After being saved by him, Dororo accompanies Hyakkimaru in his journey in his quest to kill demons to regain his body parts, and for Dororo to obtain wealth. Later, they became best friends. Mio Enamoured by her melody, Mio and Hyakkimaru grew very close but she soon died. After Kagemitsu's men murdered her, Hyakkimaru went berserk, and killed the troops to avenge her death. Biwamaru Biwamaru befriended and recognized Hyakkimaru. He advised him to get used to anything when regaining his body parts. After learning that Hyakkimaru killed Kagemitsu's men, Biwamaru tells him to be careful when involved with bad people. Power & Abilities * Enhanced Physical Abilities''' - '' Due to the side-effects of his father's offering for his body parts to the 48 Demons, Hyakkimaru possesses enhanced strength and senses that help him kill demons even as a child. He is also agile, able to dodge attacks quickly and position himself. He has immense reflexes to block anything coming toward him such as arrow. * ''Soul Sight ''- Although he is born-blind, he can still see the colour of others' souls, which allows him to indicate evil beings. * '''''Telepathy (Manga Only) - Before he has his voice, Hyakkimaru used telepathy to communicate with others. Dororo Original Manga Volume 3, Chapter: The Cruel Cape, Page 81 * Prosthetic Body ''- Majority of his body are prosthetic, this allows him to prevent any injuries if the blow was hit on his prostheses. His prosthetic parts are mostly weaponized. His arms have swords hidden in them, which he can easily slip them off and fight. His legs are filled with caustic chemicals that is corrosive to demons and monsters (Manga Only). He also has a detachable prosthetic nose that is explosive (Manga Only). All the prostheses were built and given to him by Jukai. However, his mask, prosthetic legs and nose; ears and spine were pop off after regaining his body parts. * ''Sword Proficiency - Hyakkimaru had learnt swordsmanship when he was child. Dororo Anime (2019), Episode 3 He can wield his swords with ease and cut down enemies swiftly as well as break weapons such swords, spears and arrows into pieces and cut through armors. He easily defeated his brother, Tahomaru as he slashed his right eye without sustaining any injuries and left a scar on Tahomaru. Dororo Anime (2019), Episode 12 However, his blades became rusted and one of them broken when against Tahomaru and his servants. Until a blacksmith, Munetsuna fixed and sharpened his blades made them more powerful. Gallery Anime (2019) Hyakkimaru3.png|Hyakkimaru in the ending Hyakkimaru4.png|Hyakkimaru as a newborn Hyakkimaru5.png Hyakkimaru1.png Hyakkimaru2.png Hyakki.png|Hyakki Maruo reference sheet in Young Black Jack 581b8197e39307ed3eb0acf7a650437f1535980784_full.jpg|Close-up portrait of Hyakkimaru. d279cc04f1e989cf1d9b987908633f4d1535980768_full.jpg|Hyakkimaru with his cloak on. Tumblr pr50xpbHhB1r206g2 1280.jpg 4BrXIPvN672B8jli3b0QJCTve0j.jpg BO03kjyBVv5wlibhaWKXMyUAN8b.jpg Trivia *When Hyakkimaru saw Dororo for the first time, Dororo looked surprisingly cuter than what he had pictured in mind. Dororo Original Manga Volume 1, Chapter: The Possessed Sword, Page 304 * Hyakkimaru made an appearance in Young Black Jack, which he is an alternate character named Hyakki Maruo who is a doctor that lost all fours. * Hyakkimaru's name in kanji (百鬼丸), when directly translated to English, means "Hundred Demon Circle". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans